


This Christmas I Give You My Heart

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing and Morgana realizes she's in love with Gwen. Can she bring herself to tell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas I Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how cheesy the ending is.
> 
> This was also written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "red gloved hands holding a heart made of snow". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

It was a cold, crisp December night as Morgana and Gwen exited the restaurant. It was their six month anniversary and they had decided to go out and celebrate. They walked hand in hand down the busy sidewalk, looking at all the Christmas decorated shop windows. 

It started to lightly snow on them as neared a park. "Is it okay if we stay out a little longer and enjoy the snow?" Gwen asked..

"Of course it's okay. Let's go in the park."

It was much quieter inside the park and they were some of the only people there, making it much more enjoyable. They were silent as they walked but it was a comfortable silence. As Morgana looked at Gwen, who was smiling at the snow, she realized she loved her. Yes, it had only been six months but they've been friends for little over three years now, that made it okay right? 

Gwen stopped them on the path as she pulled out her phone to take a few scenery pictures of the snow. While she had get back to Morgana, an idea came to her. Morgana grabbed a handful of snow and did her best to shape it into a heart. She hoped she wasn't crazy for deciding to tell Gwen now but the time felt right.

Morgana turned back to Gwen just as she was turned around as well. 

"What do you have there, Morgana?"

Morgana opened her hands. Gwen looked down at her red gloved hands and saw the snow heart. "That's pretty. I love it."

Morgana gave her a half smile and said, "I hope it's not the only thing you love because I love you, Gwen." For a moment, she was worried she should have waited because Gwen didn't react at first. But her fees went away as Gwen stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed her. 

"I love you too, Morgana," she said as she pulled back to look at her. 

Morgana was so overwhelmed by Gwen saying it back, she didn't know what to say next. What ended coming out was, "You almost broke my heart," as she glanced down to the almost smushed snow.

Gwen shook her head as she laughed, "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of doing that to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
